ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Movie Series Outline
This is my ideal movie outline for Marvel's Spider-Man, which is Marvel Cinematic Universe's Spider-Man, where the first film will release in 2017 along with Marvel's Phase 3. The director is James Gunn, who has signed off his contract from directing the Guardians Of The Galaxy future franchise. Amy Pascal and Kevin Feige ''will be co-producing the films. Gunn has promised to direct three films for Spider-Man, as ''Jon Watts will fill his shoes for the last two Spider-Man films, with Drew Goddard, after the worldwide success of 2015 Netflix's Daredevil show, will direct the Venom spin-off film. Movies * Spider-Man: The New Avenger Release Date: July 28th, 2017 Story: Gifted with incredible spider-like powers, 15-year-old Peter Parker struggles with being a high school student and the wise-cracking Wall-Crawler, Spider-Man. He spends his days honoring the death of his Uncle Ben a couple months ago when he became a vigilante. He tracks down the man behind Ben's death, where he comes across harmful crime-boss, Wilson Fisk. He is looking to stop the Kingpin from hurting anyone else, but has to team up with a hero who is looking to capture the Kingpin as well. Will Peter succeed this task to move on with his life? Cast: # Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin # Asa Butterfield as Harry Osborn # Rory Culkin as Ned Leeds # Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil # Victoria Justice as Liz Allen # Mark Harmon as Detective George Stacy # Susanna Thompson as Aunt May # JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson # Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark # Lucas Till as Flash Thompson End Credits Scene 1: As the guards of Ryker's Island handcuffs Fisk and puts him into high-level security, he is in a shadowy cell as a man in a fedora says, "Hello, Fisk. Glad you could come, only if you could defeat Spider-Man though". He says, "Thank you, sir". It is a silent pause for a moment, as the man says, "I want you to order up a team. I know some valuable members that can defeat this Wall-Crawler once and for all". He shows the light of the other prisoners, including of Quetin Beck, Herman Schultz, Adrian Toomes, William Baker, and Max Dillon. The man walks away, laughing purely evil and says, "This bunch better not fail me..." End Credits Scene 2: Peter is upside down on a building, while eating an apple, where Iron Man comes in and says, "Hey, Peter! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the building". Peter stays there, when Tony brings in a large army of Iron bots to pretend-attack Peter and he swings away, "You're crazy, Mr. Stark!" He then asks Peter if he wants to join the Avengers, then Peter faints out of shock. Worldwide Grossing: $1.0 Billion * Spider-Man: The Sinister Six Release Date: May 15th, 2020 Story: After being traumatized by Captain America's death and retrieving the black suit while at war with the mad titan, Peter is shaken up. He cannot sleep, where the symbiote suit makes his actions more aggressive towards criminals, while his close friend, Gwen Stacy, tries to help him through his cope with his role model's death. Tony jumps in to help Peter, but there is something more sinister within. Wilson Fisk is confronted by a corrupted, evil scientist, Dr. Otto Octavius, who is after Peter because he worked with Peter's parents. Fisk tasks Octavius to become a villain and create a team of enemies Peter fought as Spider-Man in his past months. He creates the Sinister Six, which builds the core onto Peter's anger. With the help of some of his allies, will Peter have to use his aggression in order to defeat this powerful team? Or will it take control of him? Cast: # Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Chloe Moretz as Gwen Stacy # Mads Mikkelson as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus # Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man # Mark Harmon as Captain George Stacy # Susanna Thompson as Aunt May # Zendaya as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat # Kevin Bacon as Quetin Beck/Mysterio # Terry Crews as Herman Schultz/Shocker # Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture # Asa Butterfield as Harry Osborn # Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk # Matthew Mcconaughey as Norman Osborn # Thomas Haden Church as William Baker/Sandman # Crispin Glover as Max Dillon/Electro # Felicity Jones as Dr. Ashley Kafka # JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson # Alex Pettyfer as Eddie Brock End Credits Scene: N/A Worldwide Grossing: $895.8 Million * Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Release Date: June 3rd, 2022 Story: Peter has finally gotten rid of the symbiotic suit that corrupted him after he realized that he nearly killed the entire team of the Sinister Six with it, however, is in shock after George Stacy's death. He restarts a new life as a new hero, working with the New Avengers. When Gwen learns his secret identity, he must swear he will keep her safe. Nick Fury warns him that the symbiotic suit SHIELD contained escaped after a big heist pulled by Peter's own best friend, Eddie Brock. He becomes the larger and stronger version of the symbiote, Venom. Peter tries to ease it out with him, but his mind is set to infect and destroy New York. Spider-Man must team up with the likes of SHIELD, Stark, Daredevil, and even break out Wilson Fisk and Dr. Hank Pym. Peter comes to realize the guilt is put on him with this infection, but he will still need to unleash the anger inside. How far will he go to save his city? Cast: # Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Alex Pettyfer as Eddie Brock/Venom # Chloe Moretz as Gwen Stacy # Zendaya as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat/Toxin # Asa Butterfield as Harry Osborn # Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury # Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym # Scarlet Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow # Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk # Kevin Cosner as Mendel Stromm # Susanna Thompson as Aunt May # Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man # Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil # Matthew McConaughey as Norman Osborn # JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson # Elle Fanning as Mary Jane Watson End Credits Scene: Eddie is put in a jail cell in a secretive SHIELD prison, where a next-door cell leads to Cletus Kasady, a redhead crazy-looking man who got arrested for murdering 5 police officers... Eddie and Cletus both stare at each other, as a little piece of the symbiote crawls onto Eddie's shoes. Worldwide Grossing: $1.2 Billion * Venom: Return Of The Symbiote Release Date: May 26th, 2023 Story: Eddie Brock lives his life in prison, bearing the cold-hearted fact that he nearly destroyed the entire city of New York under his power. He feels guilty and goes back to reality, wanting to see his girlfriend, Becky, again. Meanwhile, Peter struggles towards his life after the infection. He tries to keep positive with his two identities, knowing the city still needs him. During a mass breakout of the two chemicals mixing with the black symbiote, it changes into something 10x stronger than the original and gets to cellmate, Cletus Kasady, who breaks out of the SHIELD prison, killing many. Eddie is threatened by Cletus when he blackmails him to kill his beloved girlfriend. Peter and Eddie, although sworn enemies after the incident, are forced to team up as Spider-Man and Venom to take down this madman who calls himself, Carnage. Will this madman be taken down? Or will New York have to face the bigger threat? Cast: # Alex Pettyfer as Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom # Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Jude Law as Cletus Kasady/Carnage # Gabriella Wilde as Becky Underwood # Caterina Scorsone as Captain Jean DeWolffe # Rory Culkin as Ned Leeds/Hobgoblin # JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson # Adrian Brody as Sandy "Big Chef" Rodriguez # Lucas Till as Flash Thompson # Tim Booth as Emil Gregg # Steve DeCastro as Detective Marty Fernandez # Susanna Thompson as Aunt May # Chloe Moretz as Gwen Stacy (appearance) End Credits Scene: N/A Worldwide Grossing: $920.4 Million * Spider-Man: The Greatest Hunt Release Date: September 5th, 2025 Story: With Eddie gone and graduation coming in the midst, Peter and Gwen's relationship continues to grow, but Captain Stacy continues to haunt him to keep Gwen safe. Peter distances himself from Gwen to protect her because Spider-Man will always have enemies. To get Gwen off his mind, he meets Mary Jane Watson in college and starts dating her. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn hires the World's Greatest Hunter, Kraven, who goes to New York to claim his biggest and greatest prize yet; Spider-Man. He realizes his true powers and uses him as a target, having his brother, Dmitri, the master of disguises to destroy his reputation. Spider-Man must take on the ultimate test and Kraven is not afraid to take any life for him. Peter gains the knowledge of Kraven; he has something to do with Harry's recent behavior, with drugs. Cast: # Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Elle Fanning as Mary Jane Watson # Javier Bardem as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven # Chloe Moretz as Gwen Stacy # Asa Butterfield as Harry Osborn # Daniel Day-Lewis as Dmitri Kravinoff/Chameleon # Caterina Scorsone as Captain Jean DeWolffe # Mark Harmon as Captain Stacy (flashbacks) # Susanna Thompson as Aunt May # Matthew McConaughey as Norman Osborn # Zooey Dechanel as Mrs. Betty Brant End Credits Scene: After Harry, with the Green Goblin suit, killed Gwen on the George Washington Bridge, he crashes onto his mansion and moans. He faints, as Norman comes in and says, "Good job... the boy I always wanted". Norman smiles and when thunder comes, half of his face turns green. Worldwide Grossing: $987.6 Million Category:Spider-Man